


Guns and Ammo (Original)

by Kirrithian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Fusion, Healing, Original Character(s), Peace, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrithian/pseuds/Kirrithian
Summary: When a homeworld Bismuth comes to Earth to find her long lost forge mate, Steven hopes to put aside the differences between the Bismuths in the war, and help. Together they uncover something they never expected.Short piece on my OC's Guns and Ammo
Kudos: 7





	Guns and Ammo (Original)

“Woah!”

“Woah!”

“Woah!” Steven gazed in amazement at the scene before him on the warp pad “Two Bismuth!” The second Bismuth was half a head shorter than theirs, and half as built, her gem settled atop her right shoulder.

“Are you Steven Universe, Leader of the Crystal Gems?”

“I don’t know about leader...”

“Steven,” Bismuth warned, but the newcomer had already turned to him, face set. Then she knelt, bowing her head.

“We were on opposite sides during the war. But now that’s all behind us. You won.”

“I don’t know about that...”

“Now I’m here because I need your help. Long ago I lost something precious here on Earth. My forge mate.”

Bismuth frowned. “We haven’t found any Bismuth here.”

“She was buried, trapped before the corruption. I didn’t have time to go back for her, but I think I know where she might be found. Please, will you help me?”

“I dunno Steven” Bismuth started, "It could be a trap."

“Or it could be an ask for help. Of course we'll help you.” Steven answered firmly, putting the matter to rest.

“I’m Bismuth, but people call me Guns” Guns ignored Bismuth flexing behind her, her biceps nearly eclipsing Gun’s head. “I used to work on ship weapons.”

“Weapons? And how many gems did you shatter? How many of our friends-” Steven had to throw out an arm to hold Bismuth back, whispering a hushed ‘not now!’.

“Did you keep count?” Guns countered but drew back, casting her eyes to the floor.

“Is your missing friend a Bismuth too?” Steven’s enquiry drew a small smile from Guns.

“They’d call her Ammo. Whilst I worked the forges, she’d keep them fed, make sure I had all the materials, everything I needed to build the cannons. We made quite a team. She, was everything to me.”

They trawled the plain, the vast expanse less battlefield and more crater strewn wreck, strewn with grave land boulders. Guns clambered over one into another, searching around for something only she could see. She finally stopped.

“Here.” She pointed to the distance, “right where three mountains merge into two. This is the spot. This is where she fell.”

“She was poofed?”

“No, she fell off the ship. Some rebels were trying to dismantle it so we couldn’t rejoin the fight. It didn’t matter. There was no way we could have gotten the weapons online again, but it meant we were able to get away.”

She walked to the centre of the crater, turned her hands into shovels and started digging with gusto, perspiring as she worked. Bismuth joined her, and together they cleaved a hole in the Earth.

“Wait, look!” Steven called a halt to their excavations as he spotted something glinting in the soil. “Up there.” Bismuth climbed and dug it out, the flash of angular rainbow revealing the bismuth. Bismuth’s face turned to one of horror as she held it up, the rainbow stairs climbing into nothing, the bottom half of the gem cut clean off.

Bismuth stared through the square hole until Guns popped into view with a grin “That’s her! She can’t be far now.” Guns set to once more.

A roar tore their attention away.

“Your friend was probably corrupted Guns.” Bismuth called as the roar sounded again, closer and she readied herself for a fight.

There was another roar, this time from behind them. “She’s circling us.” Steven turned and another roar sounded, directly behind him again. The Earth trembled. “Uhh, I think there might be more than one-”  
The ground in front of them erupted, showering them in gravel. When the rain cleared three corruptions advanced towards them. Steven thought he saw the flash of a Ruby on one before they charged in with a swipe, sending him tumbling over backwards in his bubble. He came to a stop at the bottom of the crater and immediately leaped back into the fray. Guns had morphed her arms into cannons and was on her back firing barrages of rocks at the red and the purple corruptions, whilst Bismuth was desperately holding off the razor shape claws of another brownish corruption. She threw it to one side and it dived into the soil, digging away into the dirt, the last scrap of its scaled hide disappearing from sight. Guns yelled out as she was headbutted into the ground, pinned in place. Bismuth launched herself across the field, shoulder barging the creature away, a well timed shield throw from Steven knocking it back and off balance long enough for Bismuth to reach in a tear the purple gem from it’s chest.

It disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

“An Amethyst! Amethyst’ll be happy.” Steven called, helping Guns to her feet. Bismuth was quickly bubbling the gem when a hot light grew behind her. “Bismuth, look out!” Bismuth looked around and dropped to the floor as the red corruption exhaled an orange plume of fire right where her head had been. It hissed and snapped it’s head down, inhaling for another shot.

Guns aimed and fired, desperately trying to drive the creature off, but the force of the shot threw her to the ground again, the shot flying wide. Bismuth rolled to escape the blast, but caught the full weight of the creatures tail in the back of her head, leaving her dazed on the floor.

“Guns!” Steven pulled her to her feet, “Again!” He placed his shield behind her, planting his feet and she brought her weapons up once more, yelling as she focused all her energy into them.

The creature drew itself up to its full height ready to strike down.

She fired.

The creature flinched, and turned its gaze to them, letting out a piercing shriek, a shrill battle cry of pure unfiltered anger that wished to tears them apart, then it too poofed. Bismuth groaned as the Ruby gem landed on her head for good measure, and the others quickly hurried to her side and helped her up. Steven quickly bubbled the gem and sent it away.

“Need a heal B?”

“No, no I’m fine Steven.” She focused intently on a spot two meters to the left of Steven and he licked his hand and planted it on her head “it just feels like the whole world is moving when it shouldn’t.” A low rumble built up “On second thoughts, my head is pounding.”

“That’s not your head!”

The shaking intensified and as the ground shifted beneath them Steven fell away from the others, landing with a bump. They looked up as the third corruption towered over them, it’s carapace covering in rolling segments, and broad fore-paws each ending in three long and sharp claws.

It swiped at them, sending them tumbling once more into the bottom of the crater, the creature turning to chase them down. Another barrage of rocks came from Steven’s right, Bismuth holding up Guns as she unleashed a torrent of debris at the corruption. The corruption bowed it’s head, letting the volley ping harmlessly of its scales, then kept rolling, sealing everything away in a tightly armoured ball and coming rolling down the crater straight at them. Even Steven’s shield dinged off its back without making an impression and the three of them were forced to split up to avoid the attack. The creature rolled up the other side, pausing to let the momentum take it back down again and leapt, flying to land on the dazed Steven. With a grunt he poofed up a shield, groaning as it took the entire weight of the creature.

“Steven!” The two Bismuth ran to him, helping him hold it up. Bismuth looked up sweating, recognising the soft underbelly. “Guns, our target!”

“I see it!”

Bismuth turned her arms into two sharp points, holding them high above her head as Guns positioned herself in front. “Ready?”

“Steven, Now!”

Steven dropped the shield and the creature fell with a sickening thunk. A flurry of dull gunshots echoed through the Earth into Stevens bubble, and then the sky cleared in a rush of energy.

Guns was lying on top of Bismuth, and the two were laughing.

“Three for three. Not bad Guns.”

“Oh.” Steven picked up the curling brownish gem and bubbled it away. Three for three. “That’s what Garnet said. Sorry. I don’t think there are any gems out here, and we didn’t find any Bismuth.”

“What? No no, we found her alright.” Guns waved the broken chunk of Bismuth. “We just need to fix her up.” She looked at them expectantly. Steven looked to Bismuth.

“Well, the fountain can still heal corruptions.” Steven explained “We’d better get those three there.”  
He let her head on towards the warp pad. “Bismuth, I don’t think Ammo can be fixed. Why can’t she see that?”

Bismuth laid a hand on his shoulder. “The war was hard on everyone. What you see, what you do, all the friends you lose… grief can do that to a person. And it doesn’t matter which side you’re on.”

Guns was chatting animatedly to the fragment in her hand, almost skipping along.

At the fountain they climbed in and waded towards the centre Bismuth carrying the bubbles in her arms. “There we go, one Ruby, one Amethyst, and” Bismuth peered at the final gem before throwing it into the basin “one very corrupted Pearl.”

Guns leant over the side, holding the fragment in the water as far below the other gems formed. Over time the healing effect had seemed to withdraw towards the centre. He would need to get the Diamonds back down to renew the effect soon.

A stream of bubbles erupted, and the Ruby popped to the surface, followed by the Amethyst, and Steven went over to greet them, pointing towards the murals that now adorned the walls, telling of the story of the gem war.

Guns waited, and finally a white light grew below her.

“That Pearl’s back.” Bismuth called to Steven, but when she looked back she saw the swept back rainbow hair of a Bismuth surfacing, the thinner streaks packed into a solid helmet.

“Guns?” She blinked her eyes open and let herself be pulled out.

“Welcome back.”

The new arrival gasped, hand flying to her stomach. “My gem!” She looked up, seeing Bismuth and Steven for the first time, and gasped in horror. “They saw!”

“It’s okay, they’re friends.”

“But, she” She tried to hide herself behind Guns, “they’re Crystal Gems!”

“It’s okay, the war’s over. We don’t have to fight them. They can understand. He’s from Earth too.” She stayed hidden and Guns spoke to her quietly, brushing her hair. Steven edged closer.

“Er hi! You must be Ammo. I’m Steven. My mom was Rose Quartz, who was actually Pink Diamond. It’s a little complicated. I have her gem though, and I’m half human.”

“It’s true. Utterly crazy,” Guns explained, “but true.”

Ammo turned around, the chunk of Bismuth now sitting in her stomach mirroring Stevens gem.

“You’re not a Bismuth are you?” Steven pointed out, and Bismuth gasped.

“Wait, Ammo- Ammolite?” Bismuth gaped “Made on Earth… That gem- are you really an Ammolite?”

Ammo looked to Guns for support, then reached up and took off her helmet, revealing the spiralling colourful fractals of her gem beneath.

“Wow, WOW! I thought there weren’t any! Homeworld were never going to make any here.” Bismuth was on tip toes, itching to get a closer look at her gem. “They’re not a gem they make. How did you happen?” Guns glanced at Ammo for confirmation. She gave aslight nod.

“It was late in the war.” Guns explained “Homeworld needed more Bismuths to make their weapons so they tried making some more on Earth. But Ammo’s injector must have hit a fossil. I was assigned a new gem and when she came out… I knew she’d be shattered, so I helped her hide, I helped her pretend to be a Bismuth.”

“I was just as good as any Bismuth, better even.” Ammo raised her head “I fought well, I fought like a true gem.”

Guns linked her hand in Ammo’s and she smiled “You were always a true gem to me.”

“And all of us!” Steven threw his hands up, breaking the moment. “You don’t have to pretend to be something else anymore!” Ammo looked down at her Bismuth and closed her hand around it.

“Er I kinda feel naked without it.” She blushed, sending a rainbow of colour flashing across the scales left remnant on her cheeks.

Bismuth grabbed Steven, shaking him in her excitement “An Ammolite! An actual Ammolite! I didn’t think they were going to exist outside fusions.” She gasped “We gotta tell Pearl!”

Garnet made her way up the steps to the Beach house, pausing to nod at the gem outside. “Nice to see you fused again Bismuth. Good to keep up the practice.” She headed in.

“Hey Garnet.” Steven waved from the sofa  
“Hey Garnet.” Bismuth echoed, studying her cards.  
“Enjoy your trip?” Pearl asked.

Garnet paused and eyed the second Bismuth on the bar stool in front of her. She waved. “Hi.”

Garnet looked around to see Bismuth and Pearl looking at her, Bismuth and Steven waiting expectantly as their faces dissolved into big dopey grins.

“Hmm.”

The door opened revealing Ammolite.

“Hi, I’m..."

"Ammolite.” Garnet finished "I've met someone like you before."

Garnet adjusted her visor, and Bismuth leapt forward, finally unable to contain her excitement. “She’s just like the fusion, except she’s a gem, and from Earth! See?” Bismuth grabbed Pearl and after a brief whirl spit out a similar, but larger version of the new gem.

“It’s a mini-me!” She drew Ammo close and posed so Steven could take a picture. “You are beautiful, You are art! you are so adorably small! This is amazing- an actual Ammolite, from Earth no less!”

The fusion stepped back and nudged Garnet. “I ammolite-ing what I see!”

Garnet punched her back in two.

“No puns.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Guns 'N' Ammo (Rework)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967315) by [Kirrithian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrithian/pseuds/Kirrithian)


End file.
